


Dreaming Of You

by DaughterofEL



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Girl Penis Kara Danvers, Kara Danvers Has a Penis, Sex Dreams, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:08:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22443850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaughterofEL/pseuds/DaughterofEL
Summary: Lena is in her senior year at National City University. She’s a drama major and is aspiring to be an actress someday. She definitely does not have any time for any relationships whatsoever. But what happens when Lena gets really horny and is sexually frustrated. Lena decides takes matters into her own hands.Can a certain dashing sexy curly blonde haired cowgirl help her out with her sexual needs?
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 19
Kudos: 483





	1. Dreaming Of You

**Author's Note:**

> Recently saw the Longest Ride and saw Melissa in her cowgirl get up. Damn she looks sexy as hell. Reminded me of that gif on Tumblr where it’s Katie in her Leading Lady role and Melissa in her cowgirl hat licking her lips after drinking a beer.  
> Anyways this is an AU in were Kara is that sexy cowgirl and Lena is the hot aspiring drama student who wants to be an actress one day. 
> 
> This is my first attempt at a stand alone story.  
> Please let me know what you all think.  
> Happy reading.

It was very early in the morning and Lena still hadn't been able to sleep. The red numbers on the alarm clock seemed to have stained her vision until she was used to seeing them even when she looked away. From her bed she could see the window and outside of it, the parking lamps that lit the sidewalk below. With a sigh,she pulled herself from bed, tired of staring at the blank walls of her boring dorm room and went to the window. 

She sat on the windowsill and was glad the windows across the street were darkened and no one in that dorm could see her. Normally she didn't walk around in the nude, but as it was the dead of August and her small room had no air conditioner, her skin was the only thing she wore to bed anymore. 

From her seated position Lena could see most of the street that went between the two dormitories. At this late hour, there was no one out. Except... in the distance, walking towards her window, was a lone shadow.

The figure was tall and in the darkness She couldn't tell anymore about it except that the walk at least, seemed powerful and sturdy. Interested in someone who had their own nocturnal activities; she leaned against the wall of the window and watched the figure approach. A cool wind came through the screen and tickled her hot flesh. It was a delight to have some fresh air in the stuffy room. Immediately her skin pimpled over with goosebumps and her nipples grew slightly hard by the coolness of the air. She hoped for that breeze again. 

Distracted by her physical state, Lena looked outside again and found that the figure was gone. Disappointed that she would have no one to watch, she sighed and went back to the bed. The clock now read 2:30am. She had only wasted a few minutes by the window and class was still hours away.

“When would I get some sleep?” she spoke to herself as she situated herself on her unmade bed. She eventually choose to lay on the sheets staring blankly at the plain white ceiling of her dorm room.

Next door she heard someone move around, a faint shuffling that she had gotten used to hearing late at night. It seemed that the girl next door had a steady boyfriend who had managed to get away with staying late and sometimes all night. When Lena heard the sounds coming through the wall, she got a bit envious of her. 

It was those sounds that came through the wall a few moments later that made Lena wish that she had someone to make those sounds with of her own.

Lying back on the bed in the complete darkness of her room, she traced the line from her big perky chest to her belly button idley thinking of the perfect person to make love to. 

Lena’s boarding school best friend Andrea had once said that the perfect man only came with batteries. That same woman had given her a present for her birthday last year and it was now resting in her underwear drawer, somewhere under some thongs and lacy bras. 

Being the good girl that she is, Lena had been completely embarrassed by that vibrating present but that didn't mean it hadn't been put to good use a time or two. Tonight, felt like one of those nights that it might need to come out and play. 

She slowly slipped off the bed and pulled open the drawer. It did not take long for her hand to find the familiar bulge underneath all that material. It was huge. A full nine inches in length and so thick that it was nearly the size of a fantasy. But she knew it wasn't just in a fantasy that a woman could have a shaft as large as the vibrator that she held in her hand. 

Lena had once met a girl who equaled such proportions. Not bothering to close the drawer, she went to the window and closed the shades to block out what little light came through from the lights outside. 

She loved doing this in the complete darkness.  
That's when her senses can come through and she could imagine anything or anyone she wanted.

On the bed once more, she laid back to her full length and closed her eyes. She focused on the softness of the blanket under her naked body and on the breeze that was slipping through the blinds. She couldn't hear anything from next door anymore, but that didn't matter. She still felt horny. There was a lingering need for sexual satisfaction that heightened her senses. She laid the purple curved shaft next to her thigh, as if it were a reminder of what she could have once she was ready enough to take it. It was oh so thick, and her pussy had to be very wet to take it because she was so tight. But she wanted it tonight. Badly enough, that just the feeling of it resting against her inner thigh and the idea of it going inside her was enough to make her grow extremely wet. 

Lena softly moaned as her fingers tickled up and down her sides, a sensitive part of her skin that she had discovered could make the rest of her body come alive and her nipples harden. This time the touch worked and she traced her fingers from her sides and over her stomach to her full rounded breasts. Her nipples stood erect and waiting for her delicate touch. 

Gently she used the flat of my palm on each breast and teased them fully hard before squeezing them and rolling them like a hungry lover would. Her breasts were so sensitive that she bit her lip and moved the rest of her body in anticipation. The shaft that lay between her legs moved forward and rested against her wet slit. Just the touch of it there nearly drove her to take it in hand and using it to penetrate her pussy but she waited. She wanted to get even more wet.

While one hand remained on her full breast, she began to explore the rest of her body eagerly. The familiar curves of her skin never became boring because of the pleasant sensations that always followed in her finger's wake. This time she wasted no time tracing her finger down her stomach and to where the fine hair grew on her sex.

Lena licked her lips as her fingertips glided through, then over her lips. Her pussy was nearly soaked by now but she only just barely touched the wetness that was there. Instead she removed her other hand from her breast and massaged her inner thighs apart, opening her slit. She groaned as the cool air met with her wet, warm pussy and she arched her back. This is what she had wanted. This is what she needed to be soaking and spread wide. 

Biting her lip, she took the plastic shaft in her right hand and placed it against the waiting lips of her pussy. She moaned, ready for penetration. But, there was a knock at the door. 

”Shit!” Lena cursed a frown on her face, Who the hell would that be, knocking on the door at this hour.

Lena groaned and dropped the shaft on the bed in frustration. Pulling the sheet from the bed and wrapping it around her, she went to the door and looked through the peephole. A woman she recognized, but couldn't believe she was seeing, was standing there. She quickly opened the door and leaned against it. 

"What are you doing here? It's the middle of the night!"  
Kara smiled causally and looked around her, "I see you're not exactly ready for guests." Kara let herself in and eyed her body openly. "Though that sheet is very nice..." She reached and rubbed a piece of it between thumb and forefinger. "Silk, nice." 

Lena closed the door and sighed, sexual frustration already filling her and making her former need grow. "Do you know what time it is?" 

Kara smiled a smile that always made her melt... Tonight it nearly made her knees go weak from lust. "Do you, darlin?" Kara eyed the bed and saw what Lena had laying there out in the open. "So is this my competition?" Kara laughed and took off her shoes. Always slow and going at her own pace. She was a cowgirl after all. 

"No..." Lena blushed three shades of red and tried to grab the toy away from her. Amused by her embarrassment, Kara held it up to her jeans as if comparing it to herself. "Plastic is nice babe, but wouldn't you rather have the real thing?" Kara smiled and placed the plastic piece of anatomy on her dresser and there it remained. 

Slowly the blonde unbuttoned her shirt and Lena stood still, paralyzed by what she was seeing. How many times had I lusted over Kara? Imagined what exactly was under those tight jeans of hers and wondered how her hands would feel on her skin? "But..." The shirt fell to the floor and Kara began removing her jeans. 

"But what Lena? I saw you by the window, you looked awfully lonesome. And a girl as pretty like you shouldn't be lonesome in the middle of the night and without anyone." Kara chose that moment to step out of her jeans and Lena saw just that. Kara’s cock was thick, long, and perfectly curved. 

Kara was already erect. Her hard shaft curved gently up toward her belly button and left Lena staring. "So?" That smile came to Kara’s lips again, expectantly waiting for Lena to say something or to react in some way. But what she didn't know was that looking at Kara’s hard cock and having her close enough to Lena’s body, feeling the gentle warmth that came from it, was enough to make her pussy even wetter than before. 

‘Had Kara known that I had wanted her like this all along?’ Lena asked herself

Somehow Kara seemed to realize that Lena's body needed hers and she stepped closer to her, putting her arms around Lena waist to pull her body against her naked skin. With nothing between them but the thin sheet, Lena could feel Kara’s hard throbbing dick against her thigh. She drew in a ragged breath as Kara rubbed against her purposefully. 

"Tell me babe, what you're thinking?” Slowly Kara’s lips lowered over Lena’s and captured her mouth in a deep kiss. When at last she pulled away. Lena had her arms around Kara’s neck and the sheet had nearly slipped to the floor. 

"I want you." Lena whispered desperately as she closed her eyes.

Kara kissed her again deeply and slowly as their legs led them over to the bed. As Lena laid back Kara stood over her and pulled the sheet open to expose Lena’s pale porcelain naked body. 

"Mmm" Kara smiled and let out a grunt as her shaft grew even harder and stood tensed at its full length. 

Kara climbed on top of Lena and her body nearly screamed with the pleasure of that physical contact. Flesh against flesh, their bodies molded together as Kara kneeled between her thighs. The head of Kara’s shaft met against Lena’s wet and waiting slit, making her moan in anticipation.

Lena’s hands touched the smoothness of Kara’s toned muscular back and squeezed her tone rounded ass against her hungrily. Kara’s lips had found Lena’s erect nipples and she sucked them tenderly into her warm mouth while her hands teased and squeezed Lena’s other plumb supple breast. 

"Please..." Lena moaned into the dark and their eyes met. Kara’s bright blue eyes darken in her aroused state full of lust that was begging to be rode and satisfied.

Lena was sure she looked much the same there was nothing else she could think of in those moments but having Kara deep inside her and having that cock stroke her wet, tight pussy. Kara’s lips continued to play over her breasts and then up to her lips where they kissed passionately, their tongues dueling against each other for control. Kara’s hands slid down Lena’s sides and to her thighs which she eagerly parted around her narrow hips. Her shaft still hovered and pressed gently against Lena’s waiting pussy but it was her fingers that she slowly thrusted into Lena first.

"You're so fucking wet babe." Kara groaned against Lena’s ear.

Lena moaned as the first finger penetrated her overly aroused pussy and then the second followed. Slowly Kara stroked them in and out as Lena rode against her fingers and watched Kara stroke her. 

"Yes...please." She was begging now, her body so wet and full of need that she clenched around Kara’s fingers. She wanted Kara to make her come but Kara wouldn't let her get off that easy.

Kara’s fingers began to stroke faster inside her and she groaned as they thrusted deeper and deeper inside her aching pussy. Lena’s legs were spread wide around Kara and her breath began to come short and labored.

Lena could feel her orgasm building up inside and she let Kara know. “Again.” Lena begged for her to make her come but Kara’s fingers withdrew from her hot pussy just a breath short of making her orgasm explode throughout her entire body. Moaning with frustration she let go of the breath she hadn't realized she was holding. 

"Mmm Please..." Lena begged again and Kara only smiled as she licked her fingers that had been drenched in Lena’s slick arousal. 

"You'll come soon Lena." Kara placed Lena’s hand on the thickness of her cock and groaned as Lena immediately began to caress the purple mushroom head. 

Kara’s dick grew in her hands larger than Lena believe it could have ever grown but that only made it that much more enticing. 

"Now babe... Show me where you want me." Kara lowered herself over her again and began to kiss Lena deeply sucking on her tongue as Kara groaned in her ear. 

Lena led Kara’s cock against her slick pussy lips and finally inside. 

"Yes.”’ They both moaned together as Kara’s thick throbbing shaft sank deep inside her pussy. Slowly, inch by velvety inch, Lena could feel the Kara’s thick cock filling and stretching her tight pussy around it. Soaking wet, Kara slipped deeper and deeper inside of Lena until her balls rested against Lena’s smooth ass. 

Lena groaned again, just feeling Kara hold herself inside of her like that. Lena kissed her passionately, praising the way Kara felt inside. Kara trembled slightly against Lena when her pussy clenched around her shaft and Lena wrapped her legs around Kara’s hips. 

"Mmm... Lena, let me fuck you," Kara whispered in her ear and Lena bucked her hips towards her eagerly. "Yes... Please Kara, fuck me."

Kara slid her hand up Lena's body, on each side, and brought her hands up over her head. Kara held them there as if Lena would resist when she began to stroke her. Her thick shaft slowly withdrew from Lena’s pussy and left her gasping as Kara pulled it out completely and then thrusted back inside again. She did this over and over again painfully slow until Lena thought that she would come just from the anticipation. 

Lena now knew why Kara held her hands above her. She struggled against her wanting Kara to stroke her harder verbally begging though Kara continued to take her time. Somehow Kara knew that Lena loved to be teased like this. Her clit tingled, wanting to be touched and she lifted her hips circling them against Kara’s body hoping to make contact with her skin. 

Kara moaned softly in her ear and began to stroke harder sensing what Lena needed from her. One of her hands let go of Lena’s and finally Kara began to touch her sensitive clit with two fingers. 

"Yesss... Please fuck me." Kara’s fingers began to circle her clit, rubbing it gently as her dick stroked her pussy faster and deeper. All Lena could do was moan and ride Kara as she gave her every inch of herself over and over again.

"Ohhh goddd Right there Kara. Harder," Lena groaned and Kara did just that. Her hips pounded into Lena’s so hard and fast, her balls slapped against her ass with each stroke as she held Lena’s arms. With a grunt Kara shivered and Lena knew she was about to cum.

Kara used both arms to hold herself up and Lena used her now free hands to rub her clit and to caress Kara’s body. They moaned and panted and Lena could feel the familiar swell of her orgasm build inside her once more. Kara was so deep inside. So thick. Lena closed her eyes and whispered into the dark, warning Kara that she was close “Karaa!”

"Yeah, baby. I want you to fucking come all over me, Lena." Kara stroked her harder, faster until she lost all thought. The only thing she could feel was pleasure as her body rode every one of Kara’s thrusts with delight. 

Harder and harder Kara pounded Lena’s warmth. Lena couldn't speak, She shouldn't think. All she did was moan over and over again as the tidal wave of pleasure built up in her body. 

Somehow Kara was able to realize that Lena was going to come soon and when she finally did it would be hard. Kara didn't stop though despite her breathing becoming more ragged. Then Kara felt it

Lena’s pussy clenched as she screamed out in pleasure and came, over and over again.  
“Oh my. K..Ka...KARA!”

Kara groaned, her forehead pressed against Lena’s, sweating with effort. Kara groaned into her ear and also reached that blissful ecstasy. Their bodies melted together as they came. 

Lena’s orgasm seemed to last forever and she became very dizzy from pleasure.

Just as she thought it was edging off Kara lifted one of her legs over her shoulder and began pumping her again her dick still as hard in her pussy. 

Slower this time, but just as deep, Kara stroked her until Lena begged her to stop. Lena moaned and shuddered before coming again. She rode that wave of pleasure that never seemed to cease and creamed all over Kara like she had asked. Kara pulled her cock from her drenched womanly tunnel and gently caressed her clit until she bit her lip and shivered. Kara came again, the head of her cock just inside Lena’s pussy and then sank her length inside her once more to paint her insides with her thick hot come. “Oh Fuckk Lennaa.” Kara moaned out

Finally Lena returned to consciousness as Kara re-adjusted herself until she was lying beside Lena, holding her against her chest as they panted. Kara’s heart pounded under Lena’s ear and she wiped the sweat from her forehead.

"God..." she muttered and Kara seemed to have the same sentiment as she gave a small grunt. Lena felt so warm and weak at the same time. 

"I've never been fucked so well, She whispered and Kara smiled as she combed her fingers through Lena’s dark sweat matted hair. 

"Neither have I." Another cool breeze came through the window and Lena shivered against Kara. 

They laid together in silence and Lena closed her eyes with a satisfied sigh. 

"God Kara, you are so good." Lena smiled and rolled over to grab the bedsheet to pull around their bodies.

Then Lena woke up soaking wet and alone.


	2. Dreaming Of You Too

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kara’s point of view.

Late nights are early mornings, or so they say. But at the moment, Kara wasn’t saying much that could be repeated. She had been pleasantly dreaming, when a sudden burning in her loins had awakened her. Kara released a loud guttural moan as she felt someone’s feminine hands stroking her inner thighs and a wet tongue lapping over her sensitive cock head. Kara opened her eyes to find a brunette, kneeling between her knees, giggling as she continued to stroke her length. It was after all, far too hot to wear boxers, or any kind of clothing for that matter to bed. “Her name...” A male voice spoke to her right between moans, “...is Siobhan fuck her.” Mike threw his head back as he watched the girl suck his roommate off. Feeling his own dick start to stiffen, he urged the brunette kneeling in front of him to remove his jeans.

Kara scrambled away from Siobhan and the girl made a fairly amusing sound as she hit her head on Kara’s mattress. “What's wrong Dude?” Mike asked.  
“She wants you to fuck her, Kar.”

Kara felt something hit her in the back of her head and turned to look. A pack of condoms peered at her from the floor. “Go ahead bust your nut in her!” Mike suggested and he laughed as he ran a hand through the girl’s hair that was blowing him.

“Ugh! You are such a fucking jackass, Mike.” Kara muttered as she tugged on a pair of jeans leaving her boxers on the floor next to her night stand and pulled on one of her sports bras followed by a button up shirt. It wasn't like she was going out to an interview or anything. “Whatever.” Mike replied his hands already down Siobhan’s jeans while the other girl made his dick disappear down her throat. 

Kara sighed and closed the door then swiftly made her way down the hall and out of the dorms. She hated dorm life, especially living with Mike and his manwhore antics. The man turned her stomach inside out.

Kara thrust her hands into her jeans and her thumb brushed against her cock. She was a little surprised that her cock was half erect even in her perturbed state. It had been too long since she had been with anyone. Her ex-girlfriend Imra had hurt her and it broke her heart. But there was one woman who made Kara forget about all about her past love. 

Making her way down the street outside her dorm building. Kara looked up with a fond smile at what she knew to be Lena’s dorm room window. Kara’s jaw instantly dropped when the light from a lamp pole displayed Lena’s full bare breasts for Kara’s eyes to see. Her cobalt blue eyes drank in the sight and her shaft hardened so much Kara had to adjust her jeans.

‘Does she even know I'm watching her?’ Kara thought.  
Judging from Lena’s far off expression, Kara doubted it. Darting across the rest of the quad between the mens and womens dorm buildings Kara raced up the stairs to Lena’s building.

The third floor was mostly quiet except for the sounds that were coming from the room next to Lena’s, obviously someone was having a very good time.

Kara stopped by Lena’s door and waited a moment, fantasizing how it would be. Kara then raised her hand to knock at that exact moment a moan came from behind the door. After a moment the cherry wood colored door opened to reveal the vision of so many of Kara’s fantasies. Kara had wanted Lena for so long, but had never dared to make a move until now. 

"What are you doing here?” Lena demanded.  
“It's the middle of the night."

Smiling coyly at her as Kara’s eyes wander over around the room, "I see you're not exactly ready for guests." Slipping boldly past Lena, she let her eyes slip over Lena’s gorgeous body openly. "Though that sheet is very nice..." Kara reached out and took a bit of it between her thumb and forefinger. "Silk,” Kara mused, “...nice."

"Do you know what time it is?" Kara heard Lena’s frustration in the tone of her voice.

‘Sexual frustration, perhaps?’ Kara thought as she smiled once again and spoke, surprised at how husky her own voice sounded. "Do you, darlin?" Kara eyed her bed and was shocked to see a thick pink vibrator lying on the messy sheets. Kara nonchalantly asked, "So is this my competition?" Shel aughed and slowly slipped off her boots. Kara knew Lena loved it when she wore her boots. Lena would call her “Her cowgirl.”

"No..." Lena blushed three shades of red and tried to grab the toy away from Kara. Grinning Kara held up Lena’s plastic pink toy to her jeans. She then quipped, "Plastic is nice babe, but wouldn't you rather have the real thing?" The cards were all on the table now. Still smiling, Kara placed the plastic toy cock on Lena’s dresser.

Slowly, Kara started to unbutton her shirt. It was an old cotton plaid button down but on the floor it didn't look that bad. ‘How many times had I lusted over Lena?’ Imagined what exactly was under those tight hip-hugging jeans she wore and wondered how Lena’s breasts would feel against her own chest?  
"But..." Lena stopped talking with a strangled gasp when Kara began removing her jeans.

"But what Lena? I saw you by the window, you looked awfully lonesome. And a girl as pretty as you should not be lonesome in the middle of the night and without anybody to keep her warm." At that moment Kara stepped out of her jeans and shivered slightly as a breeze blew across the head of her straining cock. Kara’s hard shaft curved gently up towards her belly button. Kara saw that Lena was staring. As her plump lips slightly parted and her cheeks flushed a deeper shade of red.

"So?" Kara asked grinning. She had no idea how this would play out, all odds were even from a wild night of sex, to a slap in the face or to being pushed out of Lena’s dorm room naked. As Kara stood waiting for her reply. She really hoped it was the first one. 

Deciding to be bold instead of waiting for the situation to come to her Kara stepped closer to Lena and drew her into her arms. She could feel the heat of Lena’s body through the thin silk that separated Lena’s body from hers. If Lena wanted to be coy, she could play along. Brushing her hard shaft against Lena’s body caused Lena to draw in a ragged breath. 

"Tell me babe, what you're thinking," Kara slowly bent her neck and covered her lips with hers for a deep kiss. When at last Kara broke the kiss, Lena’s arms were around her neck and the sheet had nearly slipped to the floor. 

"I want you." Lena whispered as she closed her eyes. Kara sought her lips with hers again as she led them back to her bed. Lena laid back and looked up at her as she pulled the sheet apart to reveal Lena’s naked body. “Mmm” Kara smiled and let out a grunt as she felt her cock grow even harder and stood tense at its full length.

Kara joined Lena on the bed climbing on top of Lena as she felt her shiver with desire. Flesh against flesh, their bodies molded together as Kar kneeled between Lena’s thighs. When Kara pressed her thick cock against Lena’s wet and waiting slit she moaned and ran her hands over Kara’s smooth muscular back then squeezed her tight ass encouraging Kara on. Lena's nipples beckoned her from atop her breasts and Kar answered by taking one between her lips.

"Please..." Lena moaned into the dark and their eyes met. Lena's eyes were on fire with lust and her body was almost quivering with anticipation. Kara’s lips continued to play over Lena’s breasts and then up to her lips where they kissed and caressed their tongues together with heated passion. Kara’s hands slid down Lena’s sides and to her thighs which Kara eagerly parted around her own hips. ‘Does she expect me to just make her come like that? Oh no..’ Kara wanted to tease her first and so it was her long fingers that found their way into Lena’s soaked pussy, as Kara’s cock hovered and was pressed gently against her clit.

"You're so fucking wet babe." Kara teased as her digits slid into Lena’s warm wet folds. First one finger penetrated her center, then a second one. Kara slowly stroked them in and out as Lena started to ride Kara’s fingers and lifted her head to watch Kara pump into her. 

"Yes...please." Lena moaned as she felt Kara’s long dexterous fingers pump in and out of her tight pussy slowly, her warm walls clenched around the blonde’s fingers. Kara knew that Lena wanted to come but she couldn’t let Lena do that just yet. 

Kara began to thrust her fingers deeper into Lena feeling her pussy tighten around her fingers as they kept fucking into her folds as Kara’s speed picked up, teasing Lena’s body until she could feel the brunette’s impending orgasm. Lena's hips lifted involuntarily off the bed as she moaned and gasped for air, her legs spread wide around Kara . After one final thrust into her hot wet depths Kara withdrew her fingers just a breathe short as Lena began to explode. 

Lena moaned in frustration and exhaled before begging Kara again. "Mmm...please..." 

Kara met Lena’s green eyes with hers while she licked Lena’s sweet juices from her fingers. "You'll come soon Lena." Kara assured her as she took Lena’s small hand and led it to the thickness of her cock. Lena immediately caressed the head, which was sensitive and glistening from a thin sheen of precum. Kara groaned as Lena continued her caresses. Her touch sent electricity racing back up Kara’s shaft and into her body. It took all the control Kara had not to blow a load of come into Lena’s hand right then and there. Kara felt her dick grow in Lena’s hands.

"Now babe...” Kara enticed lowering herself over Lena once more, “Show me where you want me." Kara closed her lips over Lena’s and began to suck on her tongue. Kara moaned into her ear when Lena led her cock against her slick pussy lips and finally into her warm and wet entrance. 

"Yes!" They moaned together as Lena's pussy opened momentarily only to close over her shaft a moment later. Slowly, inch by inch, Kara slid herself deeper into Lena, relishing the feel of her warm walls around her hard shaft. Kara finally came to rest buried completely in Lena with her balls resting against the smooth curve of her ass.

Lena whispered praises of sensations that Kara was causing in her ear as Lena’s pussy clenched her shaft. She trembled slightly as her legs came to rest around Kara’s hips then moaned.

"Mmm...let me fuck you," Kara whispered in Lena’s ear, biting her lip as the last syllable escaped them. Kara moaned however as Lena bucked her hips into hers farther and replied. "Yes...please Kara, fuck me."

As Kara pressed into Lena’s depths, Kara’s hands sought hers and raised them over her head. Kara wanted Lena at her mercy. Lena gasped in delight when Kara withdrew her dick from her sex only to fill her with it once more. Kara teased Lena with her thick shaft as she had with her fingers, filling her slowly only to vacate her just as such. Lena moaned and whimpered and tried to get Kara to thrust faster, but Kara continued to take her time. Kara knew Lena liked to be teased. When Lena lifted her hips against hers and moaned, she struggled to get more contact as Kara began to give her what she wanted.

She moaned softly in Lena’s ear and began to stroke harder sensing what she needed from her. One of Kara’s hands let go of Lena’s and finally she began to touch her sensitive clit with two fingers.

"Yesss...please fuck me." Lena begged as Kara began to circle her clit with her fingers, gentle caresses in marked contrast to the stroking of her cock, which she was pounding into Lena rather vigorously by now. Lena continued to moan and ride Kara as she gave her every inch of herself over and over again."Ohhh gaawwd...Right there Kara. Harder," Lena groaned and Kara obliged. Kara focused everything she had on fucking Lena as hard as she could. Her balls heavy with come slapped against Lena ass as she pounded into her like a woman possessed. Kara let out a grunt and shivered as a tingling sensation wracked her entire body. She moaned and thrust into Lena harder and deeper. 

Kara used both arms to hold herself up and Lena used her now free hands to rub her clit and to caress Kara’s body. As they moaned and panted together Kara could feel Lena’s orgasm building up inside her once more. Kara was so deep inside, so thick and she whimpered and whispered that she was about to come as she closed her eyes shut.

"Yeah, baby...I want you to fucking come all over me, Lena." Kara stroked her harder into oblivion. She wondered for an infinitesimal moment, if she was succeeding. Kara lost herself in the rhythm of fucking Lena’s tight, warm and wet center. In and out of her tender body her juices making it easy for Kara to fill her. Suddenly, Lena’s tight pussy became even tighter and Kara felt her come on her cock as she screamed out in ecstasy. Kara groaned as she pressed her forehead against Lena’s pumping into her body with a vengeance and sweating with effort, just before she moaned into Lena’s ear and shot warm steady streams of cum deep inside her tight clenching sex. Kara’s body melted against Lena’s as her cum mingled with Lena’s, further lubricating her cock as she continuously stroked herself into Lena. 

Kara heard Lena draw in a deep breath as though she was recovering, and she knew she couldn't let that happen. So Kara lifted one of her legs off her hip and slipped it over her shoulder as she began to pump into Lena again filling her in long slow strokes. Kara’s cock still as hard in her creamy sex. Lena begged her to stop as her body began to buck against hers and she knew that Lena didn't want her to stop. Lena moaned and shuddered before coming again. Her clenching pussy coating Kara’s cock with her juices as she begged for Kara to give her more of hers. 

Kara pulled her dick from Lena's drenched womanly tunnel and gently caressed her clit until she bit her lips and shivered. It was when Kara had just spread her pussy lips over the head of her cock that she came, and Kara moaned as she sank her length inside of Lena once more coating her tiny tight pussy with her hot thick come. After Kara came down from her blissful ecstasy. She laid herself down beside her lover.  
“Her Lena.” Kara wrapped her arms around Lena’s waist holding her against herself as they panted, Lena’s head resting on her chest. Kara’s heart pounded under her ear as Lena wiped the sweat from her forehead. 

"God..." Lena muttered and Kara answered with an affirmative but small grunt. Kara felt so warm and weak at the same time. It was as if this is where she belonged laying beside Lena, being with her...

"I've never been fucked so well," Lena whispered and Kara smiled as she combed her fingers through Lena’s sweat matted raven hair.

"Neither have I babe." Kara agreed as another cool breeze came through the window and both shivered against one another. Kara and Lena laid together in the silence and their breathing was the cadence of their heartbeats as they drifted off in each others arms. Kara heard Lena let out a satisfied sigh as she closed her eyes.

"God Kara you are so good." was the last thing that Kara had heard Lena say just before she rolled over to grab the silk sheet to pull around their naked bodies, the sheets settling around their chests...

Kara opened her eyes suddenly only to find herself curled up on a couch in the Student Union. The front of her jeans covered in her own cum. Alone.


End file.
